In one aspect, this invention relates to a system for replenishing engine lubricant. In a further aspect this invention relates to a replenishment system that has a lubricant level monitor and indicator.
Military vehicles operate under an unusually wide variety of conditions and may be called upon to operate for extended periods without the opportunity to perform routine maintenance. Since the problem times are likely to coincide with a time of combat, it is important that the vehicle continue to operate. One area where a vehicle can face premature failure is a loss of oil pressure caused by low oil levels in the sump. Most vehicles have a low pressure light which warns of a low sump oil level but without the means to replenish the oil, such a warning is of little value.
The present invention provides an oil fill system which can replace consumed oil from a reservoir as needed to maintain an adequate supply of lubricant in the motor sump. The system also has means to signal when the reservoir has been depleted to the extent that it requires replenishment and means to indicate when the reservoir level is properly replenished. This allows the vehicle to operate over a considerable period of time. The system is designed so the oil can be replenished rapidly if necessary even during a break in combat.